List of minor Sapiryans in Encantadia
Here is a list of all named minor Sapiryan characters in Encantadia. Sapiro * Nahq - The founder and first ruler of Sapiro. He was responsible for Sapiro’s rise as one of the most powerful and progressive kingdoms in Encantadia. Not much else is known of King Nahq apart from his having sired three sons: Meno; Armeo (father of Raquim) (both by Daiazen); and Asval (by Erna). * Meno - King Meno ascended the throne of Sapiro after his father Nahq. It was during his reign that Sapiro was in its full glory and the land of Encantadia was in its golden era, with only Etheria, Hathoria and Adamya as the other kingdoms in the earlier period of his rule. Meno was a valiant, wise and compassionate king, he is a very sensible decision-maker and poses a soft side in some occasions. He was a member of the Council of Encantadia and was the formative factor upon their resolution to wage war against Etheria, and was among those to receive from Emre the gem that embodied the four elements. In his latter rule, King Meno was blessed with his sole heir from his wife Nadezhda which he named Armeo (after Meno's beloved brother and Raquim’s father, Armeo). Meno's cause of death is unknown after the fall of Etheria and Armeo became the succesor to the throne of Sapiro. * Minastasia - Queen Minastasia is King Armeo's wife and is the mother of Ybrahim. She was killed by the Hathors and gave Ybrahim to Apitong before her untimely death. * Axilom — Sapiryan warrior loyal to Asval who is a master in hand-to-hand combat. He is known to be only able to speak Enchanta. Died at the hands of Apek. * Bandok — Sapiryan warrior loyal to Asval who was forced to tell Ybrahim the truth about the history of Kabilan. His primary weapon is the spear. Stabbed to death by Muros. * Xenos — one of the three guards (the other two are Marvus and Eldrin) who protected the portal leading to Etheria. However, Animus defeated Xenos and Eldrin. * Arkrey — a head guard of the Sapiryan soldiers who is very loyal to Prince Asval. During the Sang'gres' and Ybrahim's arrival to the past, he was tasked by Asval to take out the amnesiac Ybrahim to the forest. It was later revealed, however, that he's one of the guardians of the Golden Hourglass aside from Queen Avria and the three Herans, Andora, Juvila and Odessa and even a half-brother to the Queen of Hera Andal herself. Like Asval, Arkrey was a traitor to the Sapiryans. He was stabbed to death by King Meno. However, Ether revived him and he, as a masked warrior, killed Cassiopea and Evades in the present time of Encantadia. Later he was killed again at the hands of Apek after he told Ybrahim that an Etherian (unaware to them that it is Arman) will come to kill the Sapiryan King. Not to be confused with Raquim and Amihan's weapon. * The Sapiryan Council - this council of Sapiro consists of three members during Ybrahim's reign. After finding out about the foretold fate of King Ybrahim from Rosas and other seers, they tasked themselves to abduct the baby Armea just for safety, which is unknown to Ybrahim and Alena. They also carry out the execution of Arman, however Odessa eliminates one of the council members to save Arman from the execution. The other two are also beaten and imprisoned by Danaya after she finds out that they are about to kill Arman in prison. Ascano and Mount Adjantao * Agimat — leader of the peaceful Ajantaos; gave Lira the Gantuk, a unicorn-like pashnea, to aid her in her quest. * Aser — one of the barbaros who challenged Aera in drinking contest in the tavern in return for Anthony's whereabouts and brought the drunk Aera back to their camp. * Coser — the barbaro ''who forced Anthony and Rosing to work in mining gold. * '''Bazo' — the barbaro whom Anthony challenged to win his freedom. Anthony could never win if not for Wahid secretly aiding him by blowing a needle in his neck. * Gantuk — a pashnea that looks like a unicorn and has wings. It was used by Lira and Wahid to get to Evades. * Mambro — the tallest barbaro who carried the drunk Aera back to their camp. * Odar — the fat barbaro leader who bought Anthony and Manang Rosing as his slaves from Wahid. At first, he believes the Hathors will not bother them and blames the diwatas for ruining their lives. However, he was finally convinced by Wahid and joined the diwatas cause to rid Encatadia of the Hathors. He is very knowledgeable in kambal-diwas. * Wahid — a barbaro leader from Ascano who became a friend to Lira through the contest of alcohol drinking. He later pledged fealty to Ybrahim and Lira and joined them in battle against the Hathors. Wahid becomes a head soldier to Sapiryans. Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Lists